


Midnight Memories - Vidfic

by shniam



Series: VidFics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video script for Midnight Memories</p><p>or how the video would have looked if I had played with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories - Vidfic

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before the 'official' video was released but never finished it, so now I have.
> 
> I don't know One Direction, I have no connection to them or their record company. Therefore this has no chance of ever being made and I will never know if it could have been!
> 
> Any errors with the lyrics please let me know

[Night time, a plane taxi’s to a stop at an airstrip. Ground is wet and flood-lights highlight puddles.

Scene switches to outside a hotel, camera pans back to show a clock-tower as the hands get closer to midnight.

Scene changes again to show the band walking down the stairs to waiting limousines, although night-time Harry is wearing sunglasses. All are wearing distressed jeans, Louis in a denim jacket, Niall and Zayn wear differing styles of leather biker jackets, Harry wears a dark duffle coat and Liam wears a padded plaid jacket. The band get’s into the cars.

Cuts again to clock-tower]

 

1, 2, 3  
[Hands strike Midnight]

[Band get’s out of cars, Harry first. Camera flashes around the outside of the hotel and Harry looks around him as the others get out and they make their way into the hotel]

 

Straight off the plane to a new hotel  
Just touched down, you could never tell

[Scene inside the hotel, lots of gold gilding and marble. Boys are shown into a large function room with lots of executive looking people and press in dark suites.

People start crowding and talking to the camera as though it was the group. Lots of camera flashes and waiters with trays]

A big house party with a crowded kitchen  
People talk shh but we don't listen

[Camera goes to in front of Louis who snatches a glass of champagne from a passing waiter as he looks around the room.

Louis has mussed up hair and stubble, his sunglasses are on his head]

 

Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please  
Way too many people in the Addison Lee  
Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa

[Complete scene change.  
Inside a dilapidated house. Boards over windows but light shining through the gaps, wallpaper faded and hanging off, lots of faded and tatty furniture around the room. Carpet patchy and in front of the window are five microphone stands and instruments with people playing them. Lots of people dancing, clothes very casual – lots of denim and t-shirts.

One Direction weave through the crowd before jumping up onto the small make-shift stage and grabbing their microphones.

All are wearing black jeans and various ‘rock’ style black t-shirts, Harry and Louis have the sleeves slightly rolled up 

Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Baby you and me

[Harry looks over at Louis, leaning his microphone stand slightly]

Stumbling in the street  
Singing, singing, singing, singing

[Liam grabs Zayn’s shoulder and they look to each other as they sing]

Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Anywhere we go, never say no  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it

[Back to the function room.

Band are starting to make their way to the far end of the room, camera follows and there is a glimpse of a door.

Liam sidles up and around a pretty waitress who smiles at him]

5 foot something with the skinny jeans

[Liam walks off and places a hand on Zayn’s right shoulder as they walk down the room

Don't look back, baby follow me

[Door is pushed open onto a busy hotel kitchen]

I don't know where I'm going but I'm finding my way  
Same old shh but a different day

[Band run through kitchen laughing, grabbing rolls and cake as they pass]

[Camera shows Louis singing into his microphone in the house as he looks sideways at Harry]

Tell me that I'm wrong but I do what I please  
Way too many people in the Addison Lee  
Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa

[Long shot of the group singing into microphones in the house, dust falls from the ceiling as they stamp on the stage, camera goes along the length of the stage]

Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Baby you and me  
Stumbling in the street  
Singing, singing, singing, singing

[Band and dancers stamp their feet to music as they sing, more plaster falls down from ceiling]

Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Anywhere we go never say no  
Just do it, do it, do it

[Shot of band falling out of the kitchen door into an alleyway, streetlights shine in the background and over the kitchen door but the alleyway is essentially dark.

Band are laughing, Harry is bent double laughing with a hand on Louis’ shoulder, Liam and Zayn have arms over each other’s shoulders, Niall holds his arms up and out as they start to walk up the alleyway]

You and me and all our friends  
I don't care how much we spend  
Baby, this is what the night is for, oh, oh, oh

[Group start to run up the alleyway, still holding each-other, looking back to see if anyone is following them]

 

I know nothing's making sense

 

[Camera follows them as they run up the path the house and then again as they walk into the house, shucking their coats and revealing the black outfits]

[Close up of Harry as he sings into microphone in the house, hand holding the stand. There may be thrusting]

For tonight let’s just pretend  
I don’t wanna stop so give me more, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[House is full of people dancing and waving their arms in the air as they sing]

Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

[Shot of the outside of the house lit up with light streaming out through the boarded-up windows, obviously a party going on]

Baby you and me  
Stumbling in the street

[Back to inside the house]

[Looking into camera as they sing, camera follows along the front of the stage]

Singing, singing, singing, singing  
Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Anywhere we go never say no  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it

[As music ends, laughter and hugs ensue]


End file.
